


and comfy cozy are we

by starsandroses



Series: all is merry and bright [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 2019 edition, Cuddling, M/M, Patton is a STRONG boy, Sanders Sides Holiday Month, Skiing, at least references to it, because I love skiing okay, cuddling for warmth, fluffy fluffy fluffy, logince is background, patton is not a fan of it, virgil is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starsandroses
Summary: Virgil runs cold. He would have kept that to himself, but Patton refuses to let him sit there and freeze
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: all is merry and bright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569862
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	and comfy cozy are we

**Author's Note:**

> day one of @sandersidescelebration’s holiday prompts, and today’s is: cuddling for warmth!
> 
> i use some skiing terms in here, very briefly, and the only one i believe needs explain his Double Black Diamond. a Double Black Diamond is the most difficult trail for a skier, as they are usually covered in patches of ice, and are narrow with sharp turns. they can be dangerous if a skier is unprepared- it took me five years until i was comfortable to try one!

“Oh, it seems that we’ve run out of firewood! I’ll have to ask Logan and Roman to get some more from the lodge on their way back from the mountain”

  
Thanks, Patton, for stating the obvious. Virgil thought, wrapping his hoodie around him tighter. It wasn’t like the cabin was freezing or anything. He almost said this out loud to Patton but bit his tongue. The other didn’t deserve to get snapped at- it wasn’t his fault the wood was running low. It wasn’t Patton’s fault that Virgil was always cold.

  
Virgil settled down on into the armchair, staring at the snowflakes drifting down from the sky. “They should be back soon. Logan won’t let Roman go down double-black diamonds while it’s snowing. I can almost picture him dragging Roman always from the lift, explaining how dangerous it would it be, and Roman arguing back, waving around his poles like an idiot.”

  
“Kiddo, be nice,” Patton said, but the giggles that came with it told Virgil that he wasn’t actually upset. “But, speak of the devil! They’re at the lodge- Roman sent a pic to the group chat.”

  
Patton turned his phone so that Virgil could see it: Roman, snow trapped in his beanie was leaning against Logan, who had both his glasses on and his ski goggles pushed into his hair. Both of their cheeks were flushed red, meaning that they had either just got off the mountain or they had been making out. In the background, Virgil could see Roman’s ridiculous, bright red skis sticking out of the snow.

  
Virgil let out a little hum, tucking his legs close to his chest. Without the distraction of Patton talking, Virgil could feel how cold it was again. He could have gotten up and grabbed a blanket, but that would require getting out of the little, slightly warm spot he’d made for himself. Instead, he pulled out his headphones, burrowed deeper into the chair, and tried to distract himself again.  
It didn’t work. Virgil’s body refused to get any warmer. He closed his eyes- maybe he would be warmer if he fell asleep….

  
Suddenly, his headphones were pulled off and Virgil flinched, eyes opening, Patton was standing over him, giant violet headphones in his hands. Tiredly, Virgil reached for his headphones, but Patton caught his hand instead.

  
“Geez, Virge! You’re freezing- your hands are as cold as ice and they’re shaking. Why didn’t you tell me you were so cold?”

  
“I’m not cold..” Virgil mumbled, eyes fluttering shut again.

  
“And I’m not allergic to cats!”

  
Virgil opened his eyes to squint up at Patton. “You constantly chase after cats and Logan, Roman and I carry epi-pens on us at all times just in case.”

  
“Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best example, but not the point.” A flash of light entered Patton’s eyes, meaning he’d had an idea. “Come on, up! Let’s get up!”

  
Virgil’s eyes widened as Patton pulled him from the chair. “What- what are you doing?”

  
“Cuddle pile! Cuddling makes you warm, I need to warm you up, it’s the perfect solution!”

  
Virgil let out a groan so dramatic it would have impressed Roman. “I’m not cold.”

  
“Yes you are,” Patton argued. Then, after another idea-flash, Patton looked up at Virgil- and oh no, those were the puppy eyes. Virgil was doomed. “Please, Vee? For me?”

  
Virgil’s shoulders slumped. “I have a reputation.”

  
“I promise I won’t tell anyone that the big scary emo needed cuddles,” Patton said, offering his pinkie out. “Pinkie promise.”

  
Virgil snorted, then allowed Patton to drag him to the couch. Virgil might have been a few inches taller, but what Virgil had in height, Patton had in strength, as he showed as he practically carried Virgil. As soon as they were on the couch, Patton pulled some of the blankets that were hanging from the back. After wrapping his arms around Virgil, Patton covered them both with the blankets.

  
Some sort of pleased noise that Virgil would have never admitted to making escaped his throat. Patton smiled softly at it, before shifting around. Virgil leaned into him, happily stealing Patton’s warmth as the other pulled out the remote. “What episode were we on?”

  
“Of Steven Universe?” Virgil asked, the drowsiness beginning to slip into his voice again. “That one episode with Lapis?”

  
Which, in hindsight was the least helpful answer Virgil could have given, but Patton seemed to understand. A few more clicks and the familiar music of the Steven Universe theme filled the cabin. Patton’s arms returned, holding Virgil and keeping him warm. The taller’s eyes began to close again, and his head rested against Patton’s shoulder.

  
(When Logan and Roman came back into the cabin, snow dusting their hair and wood in their arms, Patton greeted them quietly, running his fingers through Virgil’s hair as the other snored lightly.

  
“Shh,” Patton whispered. “He’s got a reputation.”)


End file.
